Luz y oscuridad
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: YxW -oneshot-Yuuri no siempre era el amable y paciente rey que todos conocían.Su sonrisa no siempre irradiaba tranquilidad, sus actos no siempre eran compasivos, y no siempre pensaba en lo demás.Algo bien sabido por la mirada esmeralda que se posaba en el


vamos, que todas las historias de kyou kara maou que me he leido son "lindas" o al menos hay amor de por medio...simplemente quize que hubiera uno que no fuera asi

N/A: kyou kara maou no me pertenece, este fan fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion.

LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

Yuuri recibía a cada visitante de Shin makoku con una sonrisa, y escuchaba sin prisas los problemas de cada uno, mientras les buscaba una pronta solución y dependiendo la petición o el problema en cuestión, que además no afectara al resto de los habitantes. Una vez que cada habitante salía de su estancia, el joven rey suspiraba cansinamente y se masajeaba las sienes, no obstante, no se permitió soltar alguna queja. Por supuesto esto lo habían notado Conrad y Gunther, quienes se encontraban a su lado desde el principio.

-su majestad, a estado atendiendo las peticiones de los habitantes desde temprano. Si lo desea podemos dejar a los habitantes que faltan para el día de mañana. - ofreció Conrad con preocupación en su rostro.

-esta bien Conrad, aun puedo atender algunos mas. Aun me sorprende la cantidad de peticiones que pueden llegar a tener los habitantes de Shin makoku.

-pero gracias a su majestad han ido disminuyendo, ya no se presentan para hacer peticiones absurdas como antes, ahora son principalmente, permisos para construcciones o simplemente para permisos de exportación.

-si, tienes razón. - sonrió de nuevo haciendo una seña con su mano a la joven que estaba en la puerta para que dejaran pasar a la siguiente persona.

Conrad le dio su espacio a yuuri y al visitante y buscó con la mirada (por primera vez en toda la tarde) a la figura que permanecía inmutable al otro lado de la oficina, Se percató entonces que el rubio no había intervenido en toda la tarde en las conversaciones que habían sostenido, ni siquiera cuando una joven de ojos moros y cabellos del mismo color pareció mas interesada en el joven rey que en su propia petición, por ello, sonrió divertido al ver, como aunque permanecía distante, no perdía de vista al joven de cabellos azabache y se apoyó en la misma pared aun lado de el.

-su majestad a cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que viajó a este mundo. - comentó mas para el que para el joven de cabellos rubios que se encontraba a unos metros suyo. El muchacho que se había mantenido ajeno a toda la conversación escuchó con atención esas palabras en particular.

-a mi me sigue pareciendo el mismo debilucho de hace dos años. - soltó con dureza el mazoku.

El castaño le sonrió tiernamente a su hermano menor, por lo visto Wolfram nunca cambiaría. Y continuó en su tarea diaria de contemplar ensimismado a su rey de ojos negros como la brea, sin siquiera notar como Wolfram sonreía amargamente, mientras repasaba en su mente la impresión que tuvo su hermano hace unos momentos.

"_si, ha cambiado mucho"_

Habían pasado dos años desde la primera vez que yuuri viajó a Shin makoku.

Gracias a las experiencias vividas, yuuri se había convertido en un gran rey, que se mostraba radiante ante la población de Shin makoku. Velaba por la seguridad de los habitantes de su reino y se entrenaba cada día con la espada, para que de esa manera, en guerra fuera mas activo y defendiera a sus soldados si fuese necesario, todo esto, sin llegar a liberar sus verdaderos poderes.

Por eso, al verlo sentado en su escritorio, recibiendo con amabilidad a los habitantes de su reino, solo una palabra se formaba en la mente del joven rubio.

"_hipócrita"_

El Maou no era perfecto. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Yuuri no siempre era el amable y paciente rey que todos conocían. Su sonrisa no siempre irradiaba calma y tranquilidad, sus actos no siempre eran compasivos, y no siempre pensaba en lo demás. Esa faceta en el rey, era bien conocida por los ojos verdes que ahora se posaban sobre el susodicho. Por supuesto, esto ultimo solo era bien sabido solo por dos personas: por el y por el mismo Maou.

-Ese fue el ultimo su majestad - anunció la joven sirvienta que se encontraba en la puerta pasadas unas horas.

-¿de verdad? Menos mal -suspiró aliviado el joven rey.

-Ha terminado de escuchar cada petición y ha firmado los papeles que estaban pendientes. Oohh su majestad es increíble, sin duda el mejor y mas atractivo gobernante que pudimos haber tenido – alababa Gunther al Maou con tono empalagoso añadiendo dramatismo con el movimiento de sus manos- pero me sorprende lo bien que su majestad esta llevando tanto trabajo, espero que no se este esforzando de mas.- advirtió serio Gunther.- pareciera que no le afecta demasiado el estrés, de cualquier forma, tendrá que tomarse las cosas con mas calma su majestad.

-no es para tanto Gunther - dijo yuuri mientras se masajeaba el hombro derecho.

- Gunther tiene razón su majestad, podría enfermarse por trabajar de más, debería tomar un descanso.

- ¿tu también Conrad? no es necesario que tome unas vacaciones, bastara con un baño caliente antes de dormir, además, lo único que necesito para relajarme como ahora esta en este castillo. No habrá ningún problema mientras continúe en mi poder. - aseguró el Maou enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

-Los dos hombres no parecieron entender a que se refería el joven rey, no obstante, por esta vez incluso Conrad hizo caso omiso, mientras yuuri se encontrara bien entonces no tenían de que preocuparse. No obstante el comentario no pasó desapercibido por el príncipe mazoku que aun se hallaba en la habitación. Después de comentar brevemente unas trivialidades para despejar la mente del joven azabache, Gunther hizo una elegante reverencia, Y procedió a salir de la habitación.

-usted también debería irse a descansar su majestad, fue un largo día después de todo.

-iré en unos momentos, solo necesito acomodar unos papeles.

- podría ayudarlo, así terminaría mas rápido.

- gracias Conrad, pero tu ya has hecho demasiado por hoy. Preferiría que Wolfram me ayudara, claro, si no te importa Wolfram.

Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio, allí estaba ese brillo en la mirada de su prometido, que a pesar de su negrura, en ocasiones como aquella, Wolfram podría jurar que se volvía aun mas oscura. Incluso si se hubiera excusado, sabía que no tenía salida.

-yo le ayudare, Conrad. -musito el príncipe. Yuuri sonrió complacido.

Al soldado le desconcertó la resignación en la voz de Wolfram y lo apagada que esta sonaba.

-En ese caso me retiro -dijo aun no muy convencido.- si necesitan algo...

-...te llamaremos, no te preocupes tanto Conrad. -lo tranquilizó yuuri con una calida sonrisa. Una vez se marchó el joven soldado, yuuri cerró la puerta de aquella estancia, que no tardó en invadirse del sutil zumbido que trae consigo el silencio absoluto. Viéndose interrumpido solo por el crujir de los papeles de los que yuuri se hacia cargo. Wolfram había vuelto a la pared en la que permaneció recargado casi toda la tarde. Yuuri se sacó la túnica púrpura con parsimonia, y la apoyó en la parte posterior de la gran silla que por el grosor de su madera y la suavidad de sus cojines demostraba que pertenecía única y exclusivamente al Maou, y continuó revisando los papeles que tenia frente a el, ignorando completamente a la persona que lo miraba recelosa del otro lado de la habitación. Wolfram sabía lo que vendría, no obstante no estaba preparado. No era la primera vez yuuri insistía en quedarse a solas con el, y estaba seguro que aquella tampoco seria la ultima. El rubio intentaba calmarse, pero la necesidad de salir de allí era superior a el.

-si no me necesitas entonces...

-ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de la habitación – le advirtió el Maou, aun con una voz contradictoriamente amable.

-No puedes decirme que debo y que no debo hacer, enclenque

-¿ah no? -yuuri soltó una risotada, mirando divertido al príncipe. Wolfram abrió la puerta de la habitación disponiéndose a salir.

-Wolfram -habló con voz severa el Maou- vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Si por la mente de Wolfram había cruzado la idea de retarlo, al igual que otras veces, esa idea se esfumó al encontrarse con los oscuros orbes de su prometido, que lo miraba expectante. Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el rubio. Con delicadeza retiró la mano del príncipe del picaporte y cerró la puerta de nuevo

-hoy estuviste asombrosamente callado Wolf, mientras platicaba con esa chica de ojos lila creí que en cualquier momento te lanzarías encima mío y me gritarías "infiel" delante de todos.

-sabes que ya no hago eso.

Yuuri paseo sus dedos sobre el rostro de su compañero. Nunca dejaba de maravillarle la suavidad de la piel del príncipe mazoku.

-lo se, y me pregunto por que...

Wolfram chasqueó la lengua.

-Enclenque hipócrita

Sin previo aviso yuuri azotó a Wolfram contra la pared tomándolo por cuello con su mano derecha. No ponía demasiada fuerza en el acto como para que le faltara el aire, pero si la suficiente para la falta del habla.

-Te he dicho también, que no me llames enclenque – le espetó yuuri mirándolo con frialdad y sin borrar la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.- ¿es que nunca aprendes Wolf? ¿O es que simplemente te gusta que te "castigue"? -cuestionó yuuri pasando con descaro una mano sobre el miembro del otro.

Wolfram luchaba por soltarse del agarre, pero en aquellos momentos, la imponencia de yuuri era tal que resultaba imposible contener los escalofríos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-suéltame...- apenas fue lo que logro articular.

Yuuri lo miró divertido.

-¿por que habría de hacerlo? Te ves tan sumiso cuando estas de esta forma... - decía yuuri mientras se acercaba al rostro del príncipe, que a cada presión de su mano iba adquiriendo un color más rojizo. Se posó a unos centímetros de los labios del rubio que a falta de una respiración normal se mostraban entreabiertos, sintiendo el calido aliento de Wolfram chocar contra su piel, y prosiguió en su camino al encuentro de los labios perlados del mazoku.

-Enclenque... -musitó entrecortadamente Wolfram.

La sonrisa de Yuuri se esfumó en un instante. Tomó el cuerpo de Wolfram y con increíble facilidad lo estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo de piedra de la estancia. El príncipe chilló quedamente por el dolor. Yuuri, envuelto por un aire oscuro recargó su pierna sobre el pecho de Wolfram e hizo presión sobre el, como si la persona bajo el se tratara de un insecto cualquiera. Pero para yuuri no había ninguna diferencia. Después de todo, la persona que osaba insultar a su majestad el Maou, rey absoluto de Shin makoku, se convertía en nada mas que un insecto molesto revoloteando al rededor, un insecto que era mejor aplastar antes que se juntaran mas.

-Detente yuuri... me lastimas... -la petición de Wolfram mas bien sonó a suplica. Yuuri dejó de presionar, pero no retiró su pierna. Y es que aquella persona no era una cualquiera... era su "prometido". Un mazoku que con esa mirada esmeralda le parecía más bien un ángel. El más puro de todos. Un ángel jamás podría llegar a ser un insecto para el.

-incluso tu, el que se hace llamar mi "prometido", no puedo dejar que me insultes de esta manera. Tendré que castigarte una vez más Wolf. -dijo mientras su expresión se llenaba de satisfacción y sonreía con cierta perversión. El rostro de Wolfram palideció aun más. Habían días en el que yuuri simplemente jugaba con el y con su cuerpo, pero también existían esos momentos, donde yuuri decidía "castigarlo".

A esas alturas no sabia que era lo que temía mas, la rudeza de los "castigos" y el abuso que sufría o lo que sucedía después...

-levántate

El rubio lo hizo sin chistar.

-Quítate la ropa.-ordenó con tono firme el Maou.

-¿que...? -preguntó el rubio sin evitar sonrojarse ante tal petición. Yuuri sonrío complacido al descubrir que a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido Wolfram aun fuera tan inocente.

-Desnúdate para mí.

Wolfram se quedó de pie sin saber bien que hacer. Después de todo, lo usual era que yuuri se abalanzará sobre el y le arrancara la ropa hasta destrozarla. Pero sin duda, su rey buscaba cada día nuevas maneras de humillarlo. Miró con profundo rencor al Maou que comenzaba a impacientarse. Pero de nada servia negarse. En aquellos momentos, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo su propia voluntad le pertenecía únicamente a yuuri.

El rubio, avergonzado y con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de frustración comenzó a quitarse las botas y a desabotonarse el chaleco con brusquedad, para luego deshacerse de el con rapidez. Mejor terminar con aquello deprisa. Del chaleco pasó a sus pantalones, los desabotonó con las manos temblorosas, se los quitó de un tiron y quedó en ropa interior, cuando la voz del rey lo llamo:

-espera. A partir de este punto ve más lento. No hay ninguna prisa – sonrió divertido yuuri quien había vuelto a su asiento y veía al príncipe con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano derecha, disimulando su impaciencia por hastío.

El príncipe maldijo entre dientes al azabache y las lágrimas amenazaron con asomarse en sus ojos, no obstante las contuvo.

Comenzó con la camisa blanca con holanes en las mangas que aun conservaba puesta. Desabotonó cada botón con parsimonia, casi repasando el grabado de cada uno. Para ir exhibiendo su pálido pero bien trabajado pecho, que una vez desnudo por completo pudo lucir varios moretones en variadas partes de el. Aquellos moretones fueron hechos con la clara intensión de marcar la piel del rubio como propiedad de la persona que los hizo. _"Que todos sepan que yo fui el primero en tomar este cuerpo, y mientras tenga el mínimo interés o capricho por él seré el único que lo tocará." _eso era lo que yuuri quería demostrar.

Wolfram deslizó la tela de seda por sus hombros hasta que reposó en sus delicadas manos, para finalmente encontrarse con el piso. Luego, aun dubitativo, pasó sin más demora a su ropa interior. Aquella negra y diminuta que era la tradicional de Shin makoku. Puso sus dedos en los bordes del elástico y comenzó a bajarlos por sus blancas y fuertes piernas con lentitud. Sintiéndose increíblemente aun mas humillado en el proceso.

Yuuri lo miraba extasiado. Cada vez que veía a Wolfram sin ropas de por medio se preguntaba como es que un principio pudo rechazar esa perfección. Y es que no se cansaba jamás de sentir a Wolfram, de mirarlo...

Era suyo. Y se encargaría siempre de recordárselo.

-¡deja de mirarme así! ¡Simplemente acabemos con esto de una vez!

Yuuri pensó en como Wolfram no podía simplemente quedarse callado...

Entonces si seria perfecto. A su memoria vinieron imágenes de la vez que intentó amordazarlo...fue interesante, pero no tenia sentido si no lo escuchaba gritar por lo que terminó quitándole el pañuelo de la boca.

El Maou caminó hacia el rubio que retrocedió un paso, que el azabache no tardó en dar. Yuuri lamió la piel expuesta del cuello blanquecino que se mostraba tentador frente a el. Dando mordiscos en todo el contorno de este sin ningún cuidado, logrando que sangrase y dejando una marca que se asimilaba mucho a unos colmillos. Sus manos no paraban quietas y recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo del mazoku, que contenía los suspiros que luchaban por salir de su boca. El azabache se acercó a esta y le dió un mordisco en el labio inferior del cual brotaron gotas carmesí, Wolfram abrió la boca por reflejo. Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad para colarse en ella dando un fiero beso, logrando en consecuencia que las piernas de Wolfram amenazaran con flaquear. Tomó la cabeza rubia entre sus manos y profundizó aun mas el beso, adentrando su lengua dentro de la cavidad de Wolfram buscando la lengua contraria.

Wolfram no podía contenerse más y unos gemidos sonoros brotaron de su garganta, ahogándose en la boca contraria.

Con la mano sobrante yuuri estimulaba con brusquedad los muslos de su amante...

"_amante..." _rió yuuri internamente.

No, Wolfram no era su amante. Pensaba el Maou. A un amante se le frecuenta, se le trata y se le tiene cariño, aunque fuese el más mínimo. El no hacia, ni sentía nada de eso por Wolfram. Lo deseaba. No de la manera que una persona desea a la pareja o a la persona amada.

Su deseo era mayor a cualquiera de esas cosas, el deseaba contaminar la piel inmaculada de aquel ángel de mirada esmeralda, deseaba mancillar el preciado orgullo que el príncipe tanto se encargaba de mantener, humillarlo de la manera mas baja posible, que de esos labios perlados que se sabe afortunado de poder probar a su gusto, salgan gritos que lo estimulen mas, que grite de dolor...que grite su nombre mientras ambos se bañan en el liquido carmesí que logre hacerle brotar al menor para finalmente llegar al clímax de su encuentro y que todo el libido que se esconde en su persona se derrame dentro de la cavidad del rubio, incluso si este le pide que no lo haga. Y eso, era justamente lo que pensaba hacer.

El moreno envolvió con su mano el miembro del príncipe y lo masajeó lentamente. Deteniéndose en sus genitales y apremiándolos de cuando en cuando. Wolfram ahogaba gemidos que al poco tiempo se volvieron suspiros, en parte de placer y en parte de impaciencia, misma por la cual no podía evitar aborrecerse internamente. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el azabache aceleró el movimiento de su mano y ordenó:

-Gime - En respuesta Wolfram apretó sus labios con más fuerza. Yuuri se acercó a la oreja del rubio y susurró con sensualidad- es una orden- y prosiguió a morderle el lóbulo.

-aahh...yuuri...-concedió un gemido el mazoku y de su miembro comenzó a brotar un liquido pre-seminal. El movimiento rápido e incesante de la mano experta del Maou lo hacia perder la razon con facilidad.

Estaba cerca, iba a correrse, pero en ese momento el movimiento cesó y la mano de yuuri se apartó.

Apunto estuvo de quejarse cuando yuuri lo hizo agacharse y Le dio la vuelta con increíble facilidad. Tomó sus caderas con firmeza y lo penetró de una sola embestida. Wolfram sintió un dolor punzante recorrerle toda la espina dorsal y profirió un chillido. La sangre se precipitó en su entrada en grandes cantidades, incitado por el caliente liquido carmesí, yuuri comenzó un vaivén salvaje y descuidado. La entrada de Wolfram se estrechó casi al acto al sentir al intruso dentro sin preparación previa.

-yuuri...duele demasiado...para...-suplicaba entre gemidos de dolor el mazoku, las lagrimas se asomaron en su mirada esmeralda ante el dolor. Yuuri se agachó sobre Wolfram, rozando su torso con la espalda del primero enterrando sus dedos sobre los muslos de Wolfram y penetrándolo lo mas que podía en esa posición. Los gritos de dolor de Wolfram podían excitarlo más que los de placer.- ¡detente!

El azabache giró sin dificultad el cuerpo de Wolfram y lo hizo posicionó entre sus piernas.

-Incluso si me pides que pare, deseas que continúe ¿no es así? siempre que sea yo el causante de ese dolor tu lo disfrutaras, si no fuera así, no hubieras luchado por este compromiso desde un comienzo... - sonrió el azabache buscando la mirada del rubio. Wolfram lo miró a los ojos, jadeante y cubierto en un manto de sudor. Yuuri sentó sin piedad a Wolfram sobre su miembro y lo embistió con más fuerza que la vez anterior, alcanzando más profundidad en el acto. Yuuri tocó un punto sensible dentro de Wolfram que lo hizo gemir con más fuerza. El Maou golpeó de nuevo ese punto y Wolfram respondió ascendiendo y descendiendo con rapidez sobre el moreno. Sintiéndose cercano al orgasmo yuuri buscó el cuello nívea de su compañero y lo mordió donde anteriormente lo había hecho, haciendo salir mas sangre que pronto recorrió en finas gotas carmesí el torso del príncipe.

-yuuri...voy a...- gimió Wolfram mientras su ascenso y descenso se volvía frenético- ¡aahh, yuuri!

Yuuri sintió como la entrada del mazoku se volvió aun más estrecha y el rubio se aferró con mas fuerza a la espalda morena. Al sentir la estrechez de Wolfram, yuuri embistió un par de veces más y se corrió dentro del mazoku con un sonoro gemido.

Casi sin aliento, yuuri no pudo resistirse a lamer las gotas de sangre que se habían deslizado por el torso de Wolfram, el cual, aun jadeando, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de yuuri y lo abrazó con mas fuerza, sabia lo que venia después de aquel encuentro: la oscuridad. No faltaba demasiado tiempo para que el rey se aburriera de el, por eso temía cada nuevo encuentro con yuuri. No temía del dolor, y si bien lo lastimaba tampoco temía a la humillación, temía al olvido, temía que cada encuentro lo alejara mas rápido de yuuri, al que a pesar de todo, le gustaba considerar suyo. Por que en el fondo, sabia que a cada momento que pasaban juntos, el yuuri que conocía se desvanecía mas.

Yuuri rompió el abrazo y sostuvo entre sus brazos a su prometido, viendo como aun jadeaba por el torbellino de emociones vividas, brillante por el sudor y sonrojado por el reciente placer que se esfumó con su último gemido. Los ojos esmeraldas lo miraban acuosos, con frustración y desesperación, el rubio comenzó a dormirse entre sus brazos, mientras mas se acompasaba su respiración con mas fuerza se agarraba al Maou, el príncipe apretó sus ojos con fuerza y las lagrimas se precipitaron incesantes por sus ojos, sorprendiendo un poco a yuuri.

Sus labios perlados musitaron unas palabras cargadas de frustración e impotencia antes de caer dormido finalmente. Yuuri lo contempló unos momentos, con el rostro inescrutable y simplemente frunciendo los labios. Mirando aquel ángel entre sus brazos, adivinó la mirada propia como vacía. Recostó entonces el frágil cuerpo -con cuidado- sobre el suelo. Se acomodó sus propios pantalones negros y se abrochó la camisa blanca.

Tomó su chaleco negro y lo sostuvo sobre su hombro. Abrió la puerta de la oficina mientras le dirigió una última mirada al ángel que dormitaba desnudo y herido sobre el frío suelo de aquella estancia, acto seguido, se encaminó a sus aposentos. La luna entraba de lleno por los ventanales del castillo, mientras caminaba, oyendo el resonar de sus propios pasos, se detuvo. Yuuri sonrío casi imperceptiblemente. No era una sonrisa de soberbia, mucho menos de felicidad.

Era la amarga sonrisa que se esboza cuando se añora algo que aun se tiene pero que se sabe algún día se perderá. Wolfram no era su amante, y faltaba poco para que dejara de ser su prometido, lo sabía, pues el mismo se encargaría que fuera de ese modo. No lo amaba, no sentía ni el mas remoto afecto por el. Pero Wolfram, era lo único que sabía enteramente suyo, el punto y aparte entre la guerra y las reuniones con el consejo, era la única persona con la que llegó a ser un yuuri cruel, intolerante, egoísta, real... Por ello, parado, bajo aquella luz de luna dio media vuelta hacia su oficina. Diferenciando ese encuentro con el de los otros fue en busca del mazoku. Enteramente conciente de que en aquellos pasillos vacíos no eran solo sus pasos los que hacían eco, si no también, el recuerdo del último suspiro de su prometido uno que sabía de antemano, pero que al mismo tiempo, al oírlo de su ángel, sentía una presión en el pecho:

"-¿Por qué? ¿Por que no puedo dejar de amarte yuuri?"

--

Es que no encontrar fics sado o de violaciones de esta serie me trastornó al grado que escribí esto en una tarde, y no es precisamente sado pero cumple el proposito inicial D:

reviews? ;3


End file.
